


The Answer

by Fluphies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: Jonah is having doubts after his kiss with Andi, and he's wondering if it's the kiss or the person. Or if kissing someone else might clear things up.





	The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent and i hate it. knock yourselves out.

It was the first time Jonah and Cyrus were spending time alone since Jonah and andi kissed and Buffy moved away, and things were only slightly less than weird. The two of them were sitting on Cyrus’ bed, working on homework and getting off track. But neither of them dared talk about that thing that happened.

Cyrus was seriously confused. For him, he didn’t want to talk about it because it was his best friend kissing his crush and honestly not the best moment for him. Jonah should’ve been off the moon about it and yet, he did say a word.

Finally, the curiosity got the best of Cyrus. From where he laid on his stomach, he asked, “So are you and Andi—?”

“We haven’t really talked about if we’re anything,” Jonah answered immediately, like the words had been on the tip of his tongue the whole time. “We aren’t a couple.”

“Oh.”

Jonah was puzzled by the lack of response. “Did she say anything to you? I thought you all shared everything.”

“There are some things andi keeps from us. Like her date with wa—” Cyrus stopped himself as soon as he realized what he was saying.

“That guy from your bar mitzvah?” Jonah’s face fell.

“Yeah.” Cyrus tried to backtrack and not make it a big deal. “I mean it was just one date.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jonah said completely out of the blue. It was off topic and so vague that Cyrus didn’t know what to expect. “And you have to be completely honest.”

“Okay, now I’m scared.”

Jonah sat up at the edge of Cyrus’ bed and looked down at his hands in his lap. “Was your first kiss good?”

“It—“

He cut Cyrus off before he could even answer. Jonah rambled, “Because idk if I did something wrong or if I just was caught off guard but something didn’t feel right.”

“I’m sure it was fine, Jonah.” Cyrus really did not want to talk about this right now. If it was weird not talking about it, it was even weirder having Jonah relay the details.

He sat up, joining Jonah on the edge of the bed.

“I just don’t have anything to compare it to,” Jonah admitted. “Amber and I never, you know.”

Cyrus continued to be at a loss for words. “Oh.”

“I’m going to ask you to do something, and you can say no if you don’t want to.”

If Jonah was thinking what Cyrus thought he was thinking, then Cyrus was going to have a big problem. “Jonah.”

“Will you kiss me?”

Not when he’s sort of maybe with Andi. Not when Cyrus knew how it felt to have your crush kiss anyone else.

“I can’t.”

Jonah jumped to defend himself, like he was trying to make his proposal not as serious. Maybe it wasn’t, maybe Cyrus was jumping to conclusions, but Jonah said, “It doesn’t have to mean anything. I won’t tell anyone. No one's going to think you’re gay.”

“I am though,” Cyrus admitted in the smallest voice. He hadn’t expected to come out today, but there was no going back from it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Jonah immediately put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Cyrus tried to center him, tried to calm whatever was making Jonah so anxious.

Jonah took his hands down from his face and left them in his lap again. “I’m sorry.”

“Jonah, you’re okay.”

Jonah breathed in and it sounded like he was holding something in. Like he was a dam and suddenly he broke and everything spilled out. “I’m just really confused right now. When I kissed Andi and it felt weird, so I went home and went online and took some quiz that was like ‘are you gay?’ and like, I don’t think I am but maybe I am. And everything’s just a mess because I’ve liked girls but like I tried to picture myself liking a guy and I don’t know if I want to date them or be them. Like yeah, Chris hemsworth is hot, but—“

Cyrus grabbed his arm again to stop him. “You can’t know who you like from a quiz.”

“I know, it was stupid.”

“When you like someone,” Cyrus swallowed, “you feel it in your gut.”

“I sort of feel everything in my gut. Anxiety, remember?”

“Right, sorry.” Cyrus took his hands back and sat shoulder to shoulder with Jonah, not looking him in the eye. “What do you feel right now?”

“Nervous. I’ve never talked about this with anyone. My stomach's in knots.”

“Because you’re talking about it?” Cyrus searched his face for an answer.

“It’s a different kind of nervous. I don’t know if its good or bad.” “I just know that when I go home, you’re aren’t just going to magically forget everything I just told you, like, god, I asked you to kiss me.” Cyrus turned to him and saw Jonah staring down his face. “How is this not going to be weird?”

“Well, I can’t make it not weird, Jonah, I make everything weird.” He laughed a little. “Nothing you said today leaves this room unless you want it to. But if you want your answer…”

“You—” Jonah almost stopped him, but couldn’t.

“...kiss me.”

Jonah leaned forward, his hands still stiff in his lap, and like bracing himself to fall in a dunk tank, he closed his eyes. And he kissed him.

It was just a peck and then it was over. Cyrus tried to stay calm like his heart wasn’t trying to beat out of his chest. “Did you get your answer?”

“I don’t think so.” Jonah said, his face twisting, and Cyrus expected him to leave it at that. Jonah dived forward again, this time holding onto Cyrus’s arms for support.

Cyrus could feel him shaking as he dug his fingers into his forearms, as he kissed him for the second time. It was still short and sweet, but at what point does it mean to much to be just a peck.

Jonah pulled back, not looking up from where his grip on Cyrus turned his skin white.

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. “So?”

“I—” Jonah choked out. “I have to go.”

And with that, he scooped his bag up from the floor and booked it out of the bedroom.


End file.
